Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie
Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie is a 1997 American superhero film directed by David Winning and Shuki Levy and written by Levy and Shell Danielson. It was produced by Saban Entertainment and Toei Company, Ltd., and was distributed by 20th Century Fox.4The film stars Johnny Yong Bosch, Nakia Burrise, Steve Cardenas, Jason David Frank, Austin St. John, Catherine Sutherland, Jason Narvy, Paul Schrier, Hilary Shepard Turner, Amy Jo Johnson, and Blake Foster. The film takes place after the events of the Power Rangers Zeo television season, with the new cast and characters from the film becoming cast members of both Zeo and its successor, Power Rangers Turbo. As with its television season, the film used concepts and costumes from the Japanese Super Sentai series Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Sets and costumes created for original characters in the film were later used in the television series, with the film's climactic antagonist Maligore being reused for the evil Dark Specter in the subsequent Power Rangers in Space season. The film was released on March 28, 1997 to generally unfavorable reviews. It was criticized for its visual effects and campiness, but critics praised the performance of its cast. Plot On a distant planet, a wizard named Lerigot is being hunted by Divatox; an intergalactic space pirate, who seeks his golden key to traverse an inter-dimensional gateway and enter into matrimony with Maligore, a demon who promises to grant her great riches and power. Lerigot escapes Divatox's forces and travels to Earth in search of Zordon and his friend Alpha 5, but instead arrives in Africa. Weakened by the sun's ultraviolet rays, Lerigot meets a pack of chimpanzees and wanders off with them. Meanwhile, Divatox sets off for Earth in pursuit. In Angel Grove, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Tommy Oliver are training for a charity fighting competition to save the Youth Shelter, when Rocky accidentally injures his back. Katherine Hillard and Tanya Sloan arrive with Justin Stewart, a kid who admires Rocky and frequents the shelter. As Rocky is rushed to the hospital, Justin follows the group and learns that they are Power Rangers. Zordon sends Tommy and Kat to search for Lerigot. They manage to find him and return to the Power Chamber. Divatox's nephew Elgar, searches for two human sacrifices to revive Maligore. He abducts Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, but Divatox rejects them for not being pure of heart. Divatox finds Kimberly Hart and Jason Lee Scott, who are scuba diving nearby, and captures them. While recovering, Lerigot is contacted by Divatox, who has captured his family and demands he surrender himself. Divatox also uses Kimberly and Jason to pressure the Rangers. At the exchange site, Elgar tricks the Rangers and captures Lerigot. Zordon and Alpha create new powers for the Rangers to defeat Divatox. With the new Turbo powers and their new vehicular Zords, the Rangers drive across the desert to a ship called the Ghost Galleon. They are joined by Justin, who has received Rocky's Blue Ranger powers. On Divatox's submarine, Jason and Kim come up with a plan to escape. Bulk, Skull and Kimberly escape the sub, but Jason is trapped and left behind. After Divatox and the Rangers traverse the gateway and reach the island where Maligore is, Divatox torpedoes the Ghost Galleon and the Rangers narrowly escape. Kimberly is recaptured and taken to Divatox. At the temple in the volcano, the Rangers fail to free Jason and Kimberly before they are possessed by Maligore and attack the Rangers mercilessly. The Rangers free Lerigot and his wife Yara, who undo the possession. Angered, Divatox sacrifices her nephew and successfully revives Maligore. The Rangers summon their Turbo Megazord to fight Maligore. They defeat him as Divatox and Rygog flee, vowing vengeance. The Rangers pick up Jason, Kimberly, Lerigot, Yara, Bulk and Skull and return to Angel Grove. At the competition, Jason takes Rocky's place, and they win the fight, earning the money to save the shelter. Cast * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park / Green Turbo Ranger * Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan / Yellow Turbo Ranger * Blake Foster as Justin Stewart / Blue Turbo Ranger * Jason David Frank as Thomas "Tommy" Oliver / Red Turbo Ranger * Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard / Pink Turbo Ranger * Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Power Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart, the original Pink Ranger * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Power Ranger and previous Blue Zeo Ranger. He injures his back training for a martial arts tournament, forcing Justin to take his place to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. * Winston Richard as Zordon, an inter-dimensional being caught in a timewarp. Mentor of the Power Rangers. * Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 * Jon Simanton as Lerigot * Paul Schrier as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone * Richard Genelle as Ernie * Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox * Danny Wayne Stallcup as Elgar * Mike Deak as Maligore * Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa Voices * Bob Manahan as Zordon * Richard Wood as Alpha 5 * Alexis Lang as Lerigot and Rygog * David Umansky as Elgar * Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa * J.B. Levine as Yara and Bethel * Brad Orchard as Announcer